Poudbook
by Rose Granger-Malefoy
Summary: Et si Dumbledore décidait de populariser la culture moldue aux yeux des sorciers ? Et si pour cela il autorisait les téléphones à Poudlard et créait un nouveau réseau social ? Et si ce nouveau réseau social s'appelait Poudbook ?
1. Et si ?

**Hey !Alors aujourd'hui je publie le premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfic.Le chapitre est court, mais c'est parce qu'il met en place l'histoire.Pour que vous compreniez mieux, Voldemort n'est pas mort et la plupart des personnages censés être enterrés ont été ressuscités par mes soins (même si je sais que ce n'est pas bien de pratiquer la nécromancie !).Si vous avez des questions ou que vous voyez une incohérence ou une erreur, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews !J'accepte les critiques constructives mais je ne répondrais pas aux provocations pures et simples, du style "C'est nul.", "J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi merdique !", etc.J'ai mis K pour le langage un peu cru parfois, et j'essayerais d'être assez régulière pour poster les chapitres mais je ne vous promets rien !**

 **Disclaimer : Les persos et les lieux appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K.R, et je me suis légèrement inspirée de Facebook, qui est à Mark Zuckerberg !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Page Commune :_

 **Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall et 149 autres personnes sont désormais inscrites sur Poudbook.**

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Chers élèves, il est temps de se mettre à la mode !Les nés-moldus connaissant ce site, ils devront expliquer aux autres élèves son utilité et son utilisation.Les binômes seront affichés dès ce soir sur le tableau commun de la Grande Salle.Et bienvenue sur Poudbook chers élèves !

 _Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter et 148 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Harry Potter est devenu ami avec Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore et 78 autres.**

 _Page Commune :_

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Quelle magnifique invention des moldus !

 _Tous les nés-moldus aiment ça_

 **Severus Rogue :** N'allez pas vous plaindre si les élèves régressent.

 **Argus Rusard :** Encore faudrait-il que l'on puisse être encore plus idiot qu'ils ne le sont déjà...

 **Severus Rogue :** C'est décidé Argus, je vous veux dans mon équipe !

 _Tous les fans de "The Voice" aiment ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** Professeur Rogue ?Vous allez bien ?

 **Severus Rogue :** Très bien miss Granger !Pourquoi cette question ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Car ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on vous entend utiliser des expressions moldues...Je vous soupçonne de regarder une certaine émission le samedi soir à 21 heures... :)

 _Tous les nés-moldus et Albus Dumbledore aiment ça_

 **Severus Rogue :** Sans commentaire.

 **Hermione Granger est d'humeur en colère.**

 **Hermione Granger :** Des centaines d'élèves à Poudlard et il a fallu que je tombe sur Malefoy ?C'est ce qu'on appelle la poisse... :(

 _Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter aiment ça_

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Non, c'est ce que l'on appelle le rapprochement inter-maisons Miss Granger !

 _Personne n'aime ça_

 **Harry Potter :** Ma pauvre !Moi je dois aider Ron ;)D'ailleurs je suis avec lui, je l'aide à se créer un compte...

 _Hermione Granger aime ça_

 **Ronald Weasley est désormais inscrit sur Poudbook.**

 **Ronald Weasley :** bgdqgkbgllhdqmmh

 _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et 35 autres aiment ça_

 **Harry Potter :** Non Ron !Il faut appuyer sur les touches pour former un mot !

 _Hermione Granger aime ça_

 **Ronald Weasley :** Ah.

 **Ronald Weasley :** Ok.

 **Ronald Weasley :** Merci.

 **Harry Potter :** ...Et appuyer sur la barre "espace" pour écrire des phrases...x_x

 _Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger et 12 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** Ron, tu m'as tuée xD !!!Bon, il va falloir que je file, je dois rejoindre la fouine dans le parc dans 10 minutes...

 _Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore et 6 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **(PDV Hermione)**

Bon.Je me décide enfin à sortir de ma chambre.On est une Gryffondor où on ne l'est pas !Je descends les escaliers et me rends au bord du lac, près du saule pleureur.J'attends Malefoy pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mon épaule.Je sursaute et pousse un cri strident, avant de me retourner.

-"MALEFOY !!!Ça ne va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça !!!"

-"Et c'est toi qui te dit être une Gryffondor, donc courageuse..." "et stupide." rajoute t-il en chuchotant, mais assez fort pour que je l'entende

-"Bon.Je passerais par dessus ça pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver.Tu as un téléphone ?"

-"Je suis vraiment obligé de te rappeler que les Malfoy sont riches et à la pointe de la mode ?" rétorque t-il

-"Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu...Sors ton téléphone et tape sur la petite icône "Poudbook".Voila, c'est ça."

Je continue de lui expliquer comment faire pour se créer un compte.Heureusement pour moi, ça a l'air d'être son jour aujourd'hui, et il ne se contente que de deux ou trois invectives sur les moldus.Une fois avoir fini de lui montrer toutes les options et fonctionnalités de Poudbook, nous repartons chacun de notre côté.Finalement, ça n'a pas été trop éprouvant...

 **Alors ?Ça commence bien ou pas ?Donnez moi vos avis, bisous et à bientôt !**


	2. Le début de la fin

**Hey !Je poste la suite de la fanfic aujourd'hui parce que j'en ai marre d'attendre !Eh oui, j'ai pris de l'avance et préféré écrire une grande partie de l'histoire d'un coup pour ne pas vous laisser sans rien pendant plusieurs semaines/mois/années/décennies/siècles/millénaires (oui, avec moi ça peut aller très loin dans la liste des repères temporels...).Au fait, j'ai décidé que certain persos n'aimant pas ou ne jouant pas au Quidditch dans l'univers de J.K.Rowling le feront dans ma fanfic (je détiens le pouvoir absolu, mouahahahaha !!!!!).Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira, and have a good reading !**

 **Ronald Weasley est "en couple" avec Hermione Granger.**

 **Tout Poudlard est désormais inscrit sur Poudbook.**

 _Page des élèves :_

 **Hermione Granger :** Mission Aide de Malefoy terminée.Pfiou...

 _Drago Malefoy et 7 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** Depuis quand tu aimes ce que je dis Malefoy ?

 _Drago Malefoy et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Drago Malefoy :** Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier auprès d'une sang-de-bourbe comme toi Granger.Mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, le premier like c'est parce que j'ai détesté encore plus que toi l'heure où tu m'as "aidé", et le deuxième c'était juste pour te faire chier.

 _Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 36 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Ronald Weasley :** Ne traite pas Hermione de sang-de-bourbe la fouine !

 _Tous les Gryffondor sauf Hermione Granger aiment ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule Ronald !

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ouhh...Ça clashe sévère ici !

 **Drago Malefoy :** De quel droit me traite-tu de fouine Weasmoche ?

 _Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott et 24 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Ronald Weasley :** Du même droit que tu m'appelle Weasmoche LA FOUINE

 **Drago Malefoy :** Rejoins-moi immédiatement dans le parc pour régler ça si t'es un homme !!!

 **Ron Weasley :** J'arrive tout de suite !

 **Hermione Granger :** Non, ne fait pas ça Ron !

 _Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley et 14 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy ont quitté la conversation.**

 **Ginny Weasley est devant un combat Serpentard/Gryffondor à Parc de Poudlard.**

 **Ginny Weasley :** Pour les lions bien sûr...

 _Tous les Gryffondor aiment ça_

 **Seamus Finnigan :** Ah.Goyle s'est pris le Tarentallegra qu'à lancé Malefoy xD

 _Tout Poudlard sauf Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle aime ça_

 **Theodore Nott :** Au moins cette fois-ci il dansera correctement au bal de fin d'année.

 _156 personnes aiment ça_

 **Albus Dumbledore :** XD.LOL.MDR.PTDR.OKLM.YOLO.

 _Tous les malades mentaux aiment ça_

 **Neville Londubat :** Euh...Je suis pas sûr que ce soit encore admis de dire ce genre de choses.

 _Albus Dumbledore, Ernie McMillan et 39 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Hannah Abbot :** xD Crabbe viens de se prendre un Furunculus ! ;D

 **Luna Lovegood :** Il va devoir aller à l'infirmerie.Peut-être que Mme Pomfresh va enfin voir les Joncheruines qui logent dans son cerveau ?

 _Albus Dumbledore, Theodore Nott et 94 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Il y a Rogue et McGo qui arrivent...

 **Hermione Granger :** Et voilà !-50 points pour chacune des deux maisons !Bien fait pour vous deux !

 _Harry Potter et 87 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Ron Weasley :** Mais c'est pour te défendre que j'ai fait ça !

 **Hermione Granger :** RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !!!!Ouvre grand tes yeux parce que je ne me répéterai pas !Je t'ai PRÉVENU que tu n'avais pas à y aller, et que je me défendrai TOUTE SEULE, mais tu ne m'as PAS ÉCOUTÉE !!!Alors maintenant, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à TOI-MÊME !

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore et 42 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Drago Malefoy :** Comment aurais-tu pu te défendre SEULE contre MOI, Drago Malefoy, riche, beau, fort, intelligent, courageux, sang-pur, Serpentard, incommensurable joueur de Quidditch (et j'en passe...)?

 **Hermione Granger :** Malefoy, tu as un ego tellement surdimensionné que je me demande pourquoi tes chevilles n'ont toujours pas explosé.

 _Tout Poudlard sauf Drago Malefoy aime ça_

 **Severus Rogue :** Vous auriez dû être à Serpentard Miss Granger...

 _Tous les Serpentard aiment ça_

 **Neville Londubat :** Rogue est sur Poudbook o_O

 _Tous les exploseurs de chaudron aiment ça_

 **Severus Rogue :** Bravo Mr Londubat !Je suis heureux de vous informer que vous savez lire, à 17 ans !

 _Drago Malefoy et tous les autres Serpentard aiment ça_

 **Ron Weasley :** Malefoy, ou le fayot par excellence...

 _Harry Potter aime ça_

 **Harry Potter :** Et Rogue, rabat-joie de première classe...

 _Ron Weasley aime ça_

 **Severus Rogue :** Et ce sera une retenue ce soir dans mon bureau à récurer les chaudrons pour Mr Weasley et Mr Potter !À qui le tour ?

 **Tous le monde a quitté la conversation.**

 _Page des professeurs:_

 **Filius Flitwick :** Severus, c'est incroyable comme les élèves ont peur de vous !Quelle est votre technique ?

 _Tous les professeurs aiment ça_

 **Severus Rogue :** Je les empoisonne.

 **Filius Flitwick :** Ah.

 **Albubus Dumby :** Je vois que ce site marche à merveille !Même vous, Severus, vous y êtes mis !

 _Tous les professeurs sauf Severus Rogue aiment ça_

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Qu'avez-vous fait à votre nom, Albus !? o_O

 _Septima Vector, Sybille Trelawney et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Albubus Dumby :** Eh bien, tous les élèves m'appellent comme cela, et j'ai décidé de leur faire plaisir !

 **Severus Rogue :** Mais ça fait des années que je vous surnomme le vieux fou sénile !

 **Albubus Dumby :** Attendez Severus, voyons, chaque chose en son temps ! Quelqu'un veut un bonbon au citron ?

 _Page des élèves :_

 **Ginny Weasley :** Enfin le week-end !!!

 **Harry Potter :** YEAH !!!On va pouvoir jouer au Quidditch !!!!!

 _Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley et 473 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ça me crève d'écrire ça, mais je suis d'accord avec Weaslette et Potter !!!

 **Hermione Granger :** VIVE LE QUIDDITCH !!!!!!!

 _Ginny Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et 543 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Cho Chang :** On fait une partie c't'aprèm ?

 **Ron Weasley :** Ok moi ça me va !

 **Cedric Diggory :** Bien sûr !

 **Gred Weasley :** En tous cas...

 **Forge Weasley :** ...nous...

 **Gred Weasley :** ...on est partants !!!

 **Hannah Abbot :** Ok !

 **Hermione Granger :** Yes :D

 **Harry Potter :** D'accord ! :p

 **Neville Londubat :** Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec le Quidditch ?!?

 **Drago Malefoy :** Évidemment, tu ne peux pas comprendre, Londubat.C'est parce que c'est le sport par excellence !

 **Daphne Greengrass :** Le sport du sport !

 **Hermione Granger :** Le sport à son apogée !

 **Theodore Nott :** Et dans toute sa grandeur !

 **Ginny Weasley :** La quintessence du sport !

 **Blaise Zabini :** Le roi des activités sportives !

 **Gred Weasley :** Le sport...

 **Forge Weasley :** ...au sommet de sa gloire !

 **Harry Potter :** Le seul, l'unique...

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Le Quidditch, quoi !

 **Neville Londubat :** Eh ben...je vous en savais fans, mais pas à ce point là...

 **Hermione Granger aime: "Bibliothèque".**

 **Drago Malefoy :** Comme si on l'avait pas deviné...

 _Tous les Serpentard aiment ça_

 **Drago Malefoy aime: "Draguer les filles".**

 **Hermione Granger :** Comme si on l'avait pas deviné...

 _Tous les Gryffondor aiment ça_

 **Läåvlâáāvv Brøwń aime: "Ronald Weasley".**

 **Ronald Weasley :** Lavande, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que c'est fini entre nous ?!

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça_

 **Läåvlâáāvv Brøwń :** Męii mò0à jėù tèmheuūh !!!

 _Pàãrvátï Pâtîl aime ça_

 **Ron Weasley :** Eh bien moi non.

 _Tous le monde sauf Läåvlâáāvv Brøwń et Pàãrvátï Pâtîl aime ça_

 _Conversation privée Blaise Zabini -Pansy Parkinson :_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Pansy !Tu nous cache quelque chose !

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Moi ?Non non rien !!!

 **Blaise Zabini :** Tu as répondu trop vite pour qu'il n'y ait rien Pans'...Et puis comme si je ne te connaissais pas assez pour savoir quand tu flashes sur un mec...

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Bon, ok.Je crois que j'aime bien la belette...Ne me juge pas s'il te plaît !!!

 **Blaise Zabini :** Je le savais ! :danse de la joie: Tu t'es trahie en likant son message disant que c'était fini entre lui et Brown !;) Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais muet comme Drago quand sa mère l'engueule !Mais d'ailleurs je pense que tu devrais lui en parler, c'est quand même notre meilleur ami !:)

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Ok...*~*

 **Alors, l'introduction des persos ?Le combat Slytherin/Gryffindor ?Dumbledore qui pète un cable ?La folie des joueurs de Quidditch ?La révélation (plutôt inattendue) de Pansy ?On approuve ?Allez, _La suite dans le prochain épisode..._**


	3. Réconciliation

**Hey !Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, blablabla...Et merci pour vos reviews, elles me donnent le courage de continuer, et...**

 **[Drago : Ouais, enfin, t'en as 4 quoi.Pas besoin de s'enflammer...**

 **Rose : Oh, tais-toi toi !Sinon dans le prochain chapitre t'es avec Hermione !**

 **Drago : Nan mais c'est bon, ça va aller.Déso'.**

 **Rose : Voilà, c'est ce Drago que j'aime !**

 **Drago : Attends, quoi ?!Tu m'aimes ?!?!?!**

 **Rose : Nooon...J'ai rien dit...**

 **Drago : Mais réponds-m]**

 **C'est bon, je l'ai fait taire.Voili voilou, bonne lecture !**

 **Drago Malefoy :** On a battu les Serdaigles !Yiiiiiiiiiihaa !!!

 **Hermione Granger :** Pfff...

 **Drago Malefoy :** Tu dis ça parce que tu occupes un rôle pourri dans l'équipe de Gryffondor !

 _200 personnes aiment ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** Déjà, je suis attrapeuse, tout comme toi je te le rappelle, et en plus, moi je n'ai pas eu besoin de payer des pots-de-vin pour rentrer dans mon équipe !!!

 _199 personnes aiment ça_

 **Drago Malefoy :** Oh !Tu as vu Granger, j'ai plus de like que toi on dirait !En même temps, on a la classe ou on l'a pas...

 **Hermione Granger :** Ouais, toi tu l'as pas.

 _201 personnes aiment ça_

 **Ronald Weasley a changé son nom en Ron Weasley.**

 **Dean Thomas :** Qui pour une soirée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ce week-end ?(Envoyez vos noms à Seamus, c'est lui qui s'en occupe) ;)

 _32 personnes aiment ça_

 **Seamus Finnigan a partagé un lien: "Liste soirée".**

 **Ron Weasley :** Quoi !!!Les Serpentard seront là ?!? :o Si ces saletés de Mangemorts sont là, finalement je crois que je ne vais pas venir...Franchement, ces connards vont finir par anéantir le monde, et ont les accepte encore à Poudlard !

 **Hermione Granger :** Écoute Ronald, je vais (essayer d') être calme en t'expliquant un fait: GRANDIS UN PEU !!!!Il faut toujours que tu t'offusque et que tu en fasse tout un plat quand on parle d'inviter des Serpentard, d'être ami(e) avec eux, de leur PARLER, etc.LES SERPENTARD SONT DES ÊTRES HUMAINS qui, contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensent, ONT UN CŒUR et sont bien DOTÉS DE SENTIMENTS.Mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas assez mature pour comprendre cela, je t'invite donc à fermer ta grande gueule et à retourner te coucher.Sache que je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour sortir avec un crétin comme toi...

 _Tout Poudlard sauf Ron Weasley aime ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Eh ben !La ptite Granger se rebelle !:)Bravo !

 **Theodore Nott :** YEAH !!!!;)Super ce que tu as dit sur nous !!!

 **Drago Malefoy :** Ça me crève d'écrire ça, mais MERCI Granger ! :D

 **Hermione Granger :** De rien Malefoy ;) Merci les garçons !

 _Tous les Serpentard aiment ça_

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Bravo Miss Granger !Je vous félicite pour cette grande preuve de maturité, et offre 100 points aux maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor pour leurs propos très gratifiants (pour certains...) les uns envers les autres.J'espère sincèrement que les autres élèves suivront le mouvement...

 _Tout Poudlard sauf Ron Weasley aime ça_

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Mr Weasley, puisque vous teniez tant à ne pas aller à cette soirée, vous aurez trois heures de retenue le soir de ladite fête avec notre concierge Rusard.

 **Severus Rogue :** Et, sur un simple élan de générosité, j'offre 50 points au Gryffondor grâce aux propos de Miss Granger.

 _Tout Poudlard est choqué_

 **Albus Dumbledore est "en couple" avec Minerva McGonagall.**

 **Ron Weasley :** QUOI ???o_O Le psychopathe barbu et la vieille pie sont en couple ? :se tire une balle dans la tête:

 **Hermione Granger :** Félicitations professeurs !Plein de bonheur à vous pour la suite !3 :)

 _158 personnes aiment ça_

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Encore une fois merci Miss Granger !Je vous accorde, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont aimé votre commentaire, 10 points chacun !En revanche, je crois que Mr Weasley fait une collection d'heures de retenues, et je lui en donne une ce soir pour la rajouter à son palmarès.

 **Evan Rosier :** Et après ça ose dire que Gryffondor n'est pas favorisé...#corruption #enseignantsvéreux #serpentardsmécontents

 **Blaise Zabini :** Putain mec t'as d'la chance que McGo soit retournée chouchouter son Dumby d'amour, parce que tu te serais mangé d'ces heures de colle... ='p

 **Hermione Granger est passée du statut "en couple" à "célibataire ".**

 **Hermione Granger :** Et fière de l'être !

 **Ginny Weasley :** xD

 _Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood et 97 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Ça vous dit une soirée entre filles cet aprèm' à Pré-au-Lard ?

 **Cho Chang :** Yeah !

 **Daphné Greengrass :** Ok ;)

 **Hermione Granger :** Ça me va !

 **Luna Lovegood :** Je suis partante !

 **Hannah Abbot :** J'y serais :)

 **Ginny Weasley :** Bien sûr !!!

 **Padma Patil :** Vous pouvez compter sur moi =)

 **Susan Bones :** Oui !!!

 **Diane Carter :** Évidemment ;p

 **Ron Weasley :** Maintenant je suis sûr que tu pactise avec l'ennemi Mione !

 **Hermione Granger :** 1.Ne m'appelle plus jamais Mione. 2.J'avoue que normalement je ne "pactise pas avec l'ennemi"...

 **Ron Weasley :** Ah bah voilà, tu retrouve la raison !

 **Ginny Weasley :** Je crois qu'elle n'a pas fini sa phrase Ron...

 _Hermione Granger aime ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** ...sauf quand ledit ennemi a un grand sens de la mode.

 **Pansy Parkinson :** XD

 **Luna Lovegood :** MDR !!!

 **Harry Potter :** Osez me dire que Voldemort n'est pas une adolescente: il a un journal intime, un diadème, une bague, un collier, un animal de compagnie chelou, et il est obsédé par un adolescent.CQFD

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça_

 **Lord Voldemort :** Harry Potter !!!!Je vais te tuer !!!!

 _Tous les Mangemorts aiment ça_

 **Harry Potter :** Vous avez déjà essayé plusieurs fois, mais vous n'avez jamais réussi, alors j'imagine que je n'aie pas trop de souci à me faire...

 **Lord Voldemort :** Arghhhh !Petit insolent !Tu vas le payer !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Je suis beau, je suis riche, je suis intelligent.Que demande le peuple ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Que tu la fermes.

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça_

 **Hannah Abbot est à "Les Trois Balais" avec Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Daphné Greengrass, Padma Patil, Susan Bones et Diane Carter.**

 **Hermione Granger :** Les garçons !Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vus, cachés comme des idiots derrière vos bièraubeurres !;p

 _Luna Lovegood, Daphné Greengrass et 7 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Drago Malefoy :** C'est Blaise !Il est trop grand !xD

 **Cho Chang :** Mais pourquoi vous nous suiviez ?

 **Cedric Diggory :** On s'ennuyaient ferme à Poudlard, et on a tous eu la même idée.

 _Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et 8 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Luna Lovegood :** Eh bien, accompagnez-nous !On s'apprêtaient à aller chez Honeydukes pour ensuite faire les boutiques.

 _Hermione Granger, Padma Patil et 7 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Harry Potter :** Ok alors let's go !

 **Blaise Zabini :** Mais on vous prévient, on a accepté de faire les boutiques avec vous, alors vous devrez nous suivre à la boutique de Quidditch ;D

 _Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et Cho Chang aiment ça_

 **Theodore Nott est à "Gaichiffon" avec Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Drago Malefoy, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Evan Rosier et 10 autres personnes.**

 **Pansy Parkinson est passée du statut "célibataire" à "en couple" avec Ron Weasley.**

 _Ron Weasley aime ça_

 **Ron Weasley est passé du statut "célibataire" à "en couple" avec Pansy Parkinson.**

 _Pansy Parkinson aime ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Eh bah voilà,c'est pas trop tôt !

 **Luna Lovegood :** Félicitations !

 **Läåvlâáāvv Brøwń :** Pl3ìnñ d2éùx bõ0hńėur !

 **Hermione Granger :** Brähvvàū !!!

 _Läåvlâáāvv Brøwń aime ça_

 **Ginny Weasley :** PTDR Mione XD Le pire c'est qu'elle n'a même pas capté que tu te foutais de sa gueule !:D Yeah frérot !Oublie pas d'acheter les 23 paires de chaussures mensuelles de Pans' sinon elle va te larguer ;)

 _Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley aiment ça_

 **Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley se sont réconciliés.**

 **Comme toujours et si vous avez le temps, laissez moi votre avis, vos remarques, etc.Un nouveau chapitre mercredi prochain (normalement) !Bye !**


	4. Alcool, Quidditch et Amour

**Hey !Désolée pour le retard, j'aurais dû poster un chapitre la semaine dernière mais avec les cours et le sport, ça a été compliqué...Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ce sera tous les mercredis, mais bon, je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer !Et comme d'habitude, bonne lecture !**

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley :** Voir Ron recevoir une beuglante de sa mère lui disant que s'il continuait d'insulter les Serpentard elle raconterait son histoire la plus humiliante devant tout Poudlard, puis le félicitant de sortir avec Pansy...#versatile #contradictoire

 _141 personnes aiment ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** C'est quoi ton histoire la plus humiliante Weasley ?

 _Tout Poudlard aime et est curieux de savoir_

 **Gred Weasley :** C'est quand il a couru dans le jardin...

 _Tous les Weasley sauf Ron aiment ça_

 **Ron Weasley :** NON !!!

 **Forge Weasley :** ...qu'il s'est pris un râteau dans la face...

 **Ron Weasley :** Pleeeaaase... :puppyeyes:

 **Gred Weasley :** ...et que notre cousine (3 ans) a dit à Maman, et devant le "crush" de Ron :"Ah.Tu vois Tatie, il s'est encore pris un râteau !"

 _Tout Poudlard est MDR_

 **Hermione Granger a écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy :** Je t'aime mon Drakichou !!!LOVE 3

 **Drago Malefoy a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger :** Moi aussi mon lapin en sucre que j'aime de tout mon cœur 3 !!!

 **Harry Potter :** o_o

 _147 personnes aiment ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** AAAARGGHHH !!!!!C'est Gin' qui a profité que je sois sous la douche pour prendre mon téléphone !!!!!!

 _Ginny Weasley aime ça_

 **Drago Malefoy :** Blaise !!!!Je vais te tuer, faux-frère !!!!!

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** Pour me venger, je dois dire le plus gros secret de Ginevra...

 **Daphne Greengrass :** C'est la mode de donner les secrets des Weasley ou quoi ?

 _Neville Londubat, Forge Weasley, Gred Weasley et 57 personnes aiment ça_

 **Drago Malefoy :** Attention Blaise ça va saigner !!!

 **Ginny Weasley :** Mione non !!!Je t'en supplie... :(((

 **Hermione Granger :** Elle aime Bla...

 **Drago Malefoy :** Il aime Gin...

 _Tout le monde sauf Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley aime ça_

 **Harry Potter :** o_o

 **Luna Lovegood :** Harry, tu es souvent choqué en ce moment.Peut-être devrais-tu aller voir mon père, il te fera un bon thé au pus de Bubolbub pour te relaxer...

 **Harry Potter :** Euh...Merci beaucoup Luna, mais je crois que je vais mieux :)

 **Hannah Abbot :** Euh...C'est normal si je vois Gin' et Zabini en train de se rouler une pelle dans un couloir ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Tout à fait.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Parfaitement.

 _52 personnes aiment ça_

 **Cedric Diggory :** Avec Cho Chang :Ouvrir un placard à balais, et trouver un couple en train de faire des choses pas catholiques...à Poudlard

 _98 personnes aiment ça_

 **Ron Weasley :** Et sinon, pourquoi vous cherchiez un placard à balais ???

 **Cho Chang :** Euh...

 **Hermione Granger :** Je ne crois pas que cela nous regarde Ron...

 **Ron Weasley :** Ah.

 **Cho Chang :** Merci Mione :)

 **Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan sont "en couple".**

 **Harry Potter :** Eh ben, depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça...Mais félicitations les gars !

 _Hannah Abbot, Ron Weasley et 46 personnes aiment ça_

 **Padma Patil :** Soyez heureux,et surtout, amusez-vous bien ;) !

 _63 personnes aiment ça_

 **Seamus Finnigan :** Merci à tous pour votre gentillesse, bizzz !

 **Neville Londubat :** Y a pas de quoi ;)

 **L'événement "Deuxième match de Quidditch : Gryffondor/Serpentard" a été créé.**

 **Colin Crivey :** Prêt à prendre plein de photos du match de Quidditch !

 _Dennis Crivey aime ça_

 **Drago Malefoy :** N'oublie pas de bien prendre en photo les chutes de Potter...

 **Hermione Granger :** Et n'oublie pas de prendre Malefoy quand il attrapera le vif d'or...ah c'est bête ça n'arrivera pas.

 _Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et 86 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Drago Malefoy :** Blaise, sale traître !

 **Ginny Weasley aime :"Quand Goyle demande 200-200 pour qui ? au match Serpentard/Gryffondor.".**

 **Theodore Nott :** XD Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi con...

 **Hermione Granger :** Morte.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Si seulement c'était vrai...

 **Hermione Granger :** Ta gueule Malefoy.

 _153 personnes aiment ça_

 **Drago Malefoy :** Toi-même.

 **Hermione Granger :** C'était bas, ça, Malefoy.Trèèès bas.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Aussi bas que toi, alors !

 **Hermione Granger :** Grrrrrr...

 **Drago Malefoy :** Oh, c'est mignon...Grangigie rage parce qu'elle a pas réussi à attraper le vif d'or...

 **Hermione Granger :** J'y serai arrivé si tu n'avais pas tiré sur mon t-shirt, qui bien évidemment s'est déchiré !Tu as de la chance que ce se soit passé en dessous les gradins, et que personne ne m'ai vue sinon je t'aurais trucidé sur place !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Que personne ne t'ai vue, à part moi...Et puis j'ai été gentil, je t'ai donné mon propre t-shirt de Quidditch !

 **Hermione Granger :** Si tu crois que j'ai envie de porter quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Serpentard, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !En plus j'ai du sortir d'en dessous des gradins avec le t-shirt de cette...FOUINE, et tout le monde s'est moqué de moi !!!!!

 **Drago Malefoy :** Toutes les filles se seraient battues pour ne serait-ce que VOIR ce t-shirt et toi tu ne veux même pas le porter...

 **Hermione Granger :** RHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!LA FERME !!!!

 **Ginny Weasley :** STOP !!!Arrêtez de pourrir mon mur avec vos gamineries, et préparez-vous pour la fête de ce soir !

 _Tous les gens invités aiment ça_

 **Drago Malefoy aime: "Voir Weasley gerber ses tripes sur un des canapés de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor après deux Whisky Pur-Feu."**

 **Blaise Zabini :** Mais les Weasley ne tiennent pas l'alcool, c'est bien connu !Il n'y a qu'à voir Gred et Forge en train de draguer la Grosse Dame...

 **Cho Chang :** MDR !!!XD Le pire c'est que c'est vrai !:D

 **Hermione Granger :** Quelqu'un a vu Luna ?Elle m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher un verre d'hydromel aux épices il y a deux minutes...

 **Ernie McMillan :** Je viens de la voir partir avec Theo.

 **Hermione Granger :** Merci Ernie !Je crois que je vais les laisser tranquilles.Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour...

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ah, et d'ailleurs, comment Weasley a fait pour venir à la fête ?

 _Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott et 26 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Dean Thomas :** Oui, c'est vrai !Il n'était pas sensé être collé ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Si, mais j'ai forçé McGonagall à le laisser participer à la soirée, et étant donné qu'il sort avec Pansy, elle a jugé digne de lui laisser une seconde chance !

 _Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter et 15 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Harry Potter :** Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas parce que tu es son élève préférée ? ;)

 **Hermione Granger :** Oui, aussi ;p

 **Theodore Nott :** Je t'aime ma Luna d'argent !3

 _Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini et 24 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Luna Lovegood :** Moi aussi je t'aime mon Theo d'amour !3

 _Theodore Nott, Ginny Weasley et 24 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Harry Potter :** Trop d'amour, tue l'amour...

 **Hermione Granger :** Tu dis ça parce que t'es seul ;)

 **Blaise Zabini :** Oooohhhhh !!!!Cassééééé...!

 **Drago Malefoy a suggéré comme nom à Blaise Zabini: "Le Beauf".**

 _178 personnes aiment ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Eeeeeeeehhhh !Ça se fait pas mec !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Bah si puisque j'l'ai fait !

 _Theodore Nott, Daphné Greengrass et 35 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Alors ?Comme d'hab, laissez-moi vos avis, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !À plus !**


	5. Un bal ?

**Hey les gens ! Comme promis, mercredi et nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et j'en profite pour vous dire qu'une nouvelle fanfic arrivera prochainement -enfin, je dis ça mais ça fait 2 mois que je prévois ça, alors soyez pas trop impatient- en collaboration avec deux amies à moi. Cette fanfic sera un peu plus délire que les autres que vous pourrez bientôt voir sur mon compte (j'ai plusieurs histoires en tête), étant donné qu'on est entre amies et qu'on fait n'importe quoi...Bref. Si vous voulez voir leurs autres fanfics c'est sur Wattpad que ça se passe : loulou5919 et Fan de toi. Allez, bonne lecture !**

 **Colin Crivey a partagé un lien : Album Soirée Gryffondor.**

 **Ronald Weasley :** Oh non.

 **Colin Crivey :** Eh siiii !Comment ne pas immortaliser le plus beau moment de l'année !

 _Dennis Crivey, Ginny Weasley et 43 personnes aiment ça_

 **Ronald Weasley :** Coliiiiiiiiin !!!!!!Par Merlin, pourquoi as-tu pris cette photo !!!

 **Drago Malefoy :** Pour que l'ultime preuve que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool reste gravée à jamais dans nos mémoires.Amen.

 _58 personnes aiment ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** Et pour que tout tes moments les plus humiliants soient répertoriés sur Poudbook.Amen.

 _58 personnes aiment ça_

 **Ron Weasley :** :(

 **Hannah Abbot :** Si je peux me permettre, c'est une très belle photo Ron !

 **Ron Weasley :** Merci Hannah ! :)

 **Harry Potter aime: "Dire à Voldemort "J'ai volé ton nez !"".**

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça_

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Très drôle Mr Potter !Vous avez un grand sens de l'humour !

 **Lord Voldemort :** Tremblez, misérables insectes !Un jour, je vous tuerais tous !

 _Nagini, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy et 78 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Neville Londubat :** Ok...Sérieux ?NAGINI ???Un SERPENT génétiquement modifié est sur Poudbook ?Mais où va le monde ???\o/

 _Nagini, Harry Potter et 94 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Bellatrix Lestrange :** Rejoindre les Mangemorts ! MOOOOOOUUUUUUHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!

 **Hermione Granger :** Un jour, les femmes domineront le monde...mais pas demain, y a manif' féministe.

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Un jour, les Sang-pur domineront le monde...mais pas demain, y a soirée mondaine.

 _Tous les Serpentard et les Gryffondor aiment ça_

 **Ginny Weasley :** Un jour, les Gryffondor domineront le monde...ah bah zut, c'est déjà fait.

 _Tous les Gryffondor et les Serpentard aiment ça_

 **Le vieux fou sénile aime: "Le rapprochement inter-maisons".**

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Albus !!! Qu'avez-vous encore fait à votre nom !?

 _Harry Potter, Hannah Abbot et 190 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Le vieux fou sénile :** J'ai simplement fais plaisir à notre cher professeur de potions !

 _Severus Rogue aime ça_

 **Minerva McGonagall :** o_o

 _Tous les professeurs sauf Severus Rogue aiment ça_

 **Theodore Nott :** Le pire c'est quoi : Dumbledore qui se donne ce nom de merde où McGo qui le reconnaît ???

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça_

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Je ne vous permet pas !

 **Theodore Nott :** Je vous ai jamais demandé la permission...

 _Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy, Diane Carter et 189 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Minerva McGonagall :** .

 **Albus Dumbledore a convié tout Poudlard à l'évènement: "Bal d'Halloween le 31 octobre à 19 heures dans la Grande Salle".**

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Et surtout, venez déguisés, il y aura un concours !

 **Severus Rogue :** DÉGUISÉ ?!?! Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà compter sur moi pour ne pas venir...

 **Albus Dumbledore :** ...Et tous les élèves ET professeurs devront se déguiser, sous peine d'être collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année...et...euh...je trouverais bien quelque chose pour les professeurs, ne vous inquiétez pas Severus ! ;)

 _Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et 57 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Severus Rogue :** Nooooooonnnnnn !!!!!

 **Harry Potter :** Comme option, il vous reste le suicide !

 _Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Severus Rogue :** Merci Mr Potter, mais je préfère rester en vie, rien que pour le plaisir de vous voir, ainsi que les 6 autres personnes qui ont aimé votre commentaire, en retenue ce soir dans mon bureau.

 **Vincent Crabbe est passé du statut "célibataire" au statut "en couple".**

 _Gregory Goyle aime ça_

 **Daphné Greengrass :** Ah.

 _74 personnes aiment ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Y a des choses qu'on aurait aimé ne pas savoir...

 **Läåvlâáāvv Brøwń :** Kòm koaa ??

 **Blaise Zabini :** ...

 **Hermione Granger aime: "Voir Drago Malefoy se déhancher et chanter sur les musiques moldues du bal...".**

 _Tout les nés-moldus aiment ça_

 **Ginny Weasley :** Eh oui Malefoy, on t'a vu ! :p

 **Drago Malefoy :** Comment vous avez fait, je me suis caché sur le balcon !

 **Hermione Granger :** Oh, tu sais Malefoy, le balcon est accessible à tous !Et ce n'est pas avec un simple Collaporta que tu vas m'arrêter...

 _Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et 153 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Ginny Weasley :** Le pire c'est que tu ne nie même pas ! o_o

 **Drago Malefoy :** MaaiS .jEu ssui Bourrre'

 **Blaise Zabini :** Mytho.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Euh...

 **Blaise Zabini :** Essaye-tu de me dire que tu es bourré après seulement deux rhum groseille ?

 **Hermione Granger :** xD

 **Drago Malefoy :** Oh ta gueule Granger, parce que toi tu ne bois que du jus de citrouille !

 **Hermione Granger :** Oh bah tiens, il est plus bourré !

 _Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 180 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Harry Potter :** Un smoking pour la soirée, 35 gallions, une fleur pour ma cavalière, 10 mornilles, une participation pour la rémunération des elfes de Poudlard qui ont aidé à préparer la fête, 2 gallions, mais voir Rogue déguisé en ange danser avec le professeur Vector en diable, ça, ça n'a pas de prix !

 _378 personnes aiment ça_

 **Severus Rogue :** o_o

 **Blaise Zabini :** Et on peut savoir c'est qui ta cavalière Potter ?=)

 **Harry Potter :** Euh...

 **Blaise Zabini :** C'est juste une supposition, mais étant donné que la langue d'Hannah était en train d'explorer tes amygdales il y a cinq minutes à peine...

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça_

 **Harry Potter :** ~

 _Hannah Abbot aime ça_

 **Harry Potter est "en couple" avec Hannah Abbot.**

 _Harry Potter, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones et 57 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Theodore Nott :** Bienvenue au club !;p

 **Ron Weasley :** Félicitations mec !:D

 **Cho Chang :** Bravo à vous deux !:)

 **Neville Londubat :** Je me sens seul là... :(

 _Daphné Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore et 53 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Les gagnants du concours sont...

Dans la catégorie du costume le plus "flippant": (ex æquo) **Drago Malefoy** et son costume de gentleman schizophrène, et **Hermione Granger** et son look de petite fille possédée.

Dans la catégorie du costume le plus "sophistiqué": **Daphné Greengrass** et son costume de Catrina mexicaine.

Dans la catégorie du costume "de couple" : (ex æquo) **Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson** et leurs costumes d'arracheuse de cœur et sa victime, et **Theodore Nott et Luna Lovegood** et leurs costumes de Lord Dracula et Elisabeth Batory.

Dans la catégorie du costume "Moldu" : **Diane Carter** et...sa petite robe noire.

Dans la catégorie du costume "de film" : **Evan Rosier** et son costume de Maximus dans _Gladiator._

Dans la catégorie du costume "typiquement Poudlardien" : **Gred et Forge Weas...** euh, pardon, **Fred et George Weasley** et...leur uniforme de Poudlard.

(Note Cette catégorie a été ajoutée sur leur demande, car selon Fred :"notre tenue est aux costumes ce qu'Adolf Hitler est aux humoristes"ce à quoi son frère George a rajouté :"l'uniforme de Poudlard est bien un costume, d'ailleurs il ressemble étrangement aux affreuses guenilles de zombie que porte aujourd'hui notre confrère Blaise Zabini.".Je tiens à rajouter qu'ils écoperont de quatre heures de retenues demain soir pour avoir bafoué mes ordres et s'être moqué de l'uniforme de Poudlard.Albus Dumbledore)

Dans la catégorie du costume "bizarre/ridicule" : **Ernie McMillan** et son costume de Casimir.

Dans la catégorie du costume "qui colle le plus à la personne qui le porte" : **Blaise Zabini** et son costume de zombie.

Ce sera tout pour ce concours, félicitations aux gagnants qui peuvent dès maintenant venir récupérer leur trophée !Et surtout, BONNE SOIRÉE !!!!!

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça_

 **Gred Weasley :** La tête de McGonagall quand on a comparé l'uniforme de Poudlard à des haillons !LOL

 **Forge Weasley :** Elle a du se sentir visée !xD

 _Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Evan Rosier et 583 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Harry Potter :** Après votre coup d'éclat de la soirée, je doute que vous réussissiez encore à avoir des "Effort exceptionnel"en Métamorphose ! Mais bravo quand même !!!MDR

 **Blaise Zabini :** Super les Weasley !Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai été élu dans cette catégorie... :(

 **Ginny Weasley :** Euh...

 **Drago Malefoy :** C'est vrai que ça l'aurait mieux fait si ça avait été " **Lavande Brown** et son costume de poufiasse attardée".

 _Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 79 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Ronald Weasley :** Mione, depuis quand tu aimes ce que dit Malefoy ???

 **Hermione Granger :** Peut-être depuis que je suis majeure et que tu n'est pas mon père ?

 _Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter et 94 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Ron Weasley :** Pfff...

 **Drago Malefoy :** ...Et que ce que je dis est drôle.

 **Hermione Granger :** Pfff...


	6. Quand Blaise joue les entremetteurs

**Hey !Chapitre plutôt long aujourd'hui (enfin, j'ai l'impression), et la fanfic avance ! Déjà le 6ème chapitre de posté (mais le quadruple de déjà écrit) !Allez, je vous laisse, enjoy your reading !**

 _Page des professeurs :_

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Fiou...Cette fête m'a épuisée !

 _Pomona Chourave, Filius Flitwick et 6 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Pompom Pomfresh :** Je suis d'accord avec vous Minerva, des dizaines d'élèves se sont précipités vers l'infirmerie pour gueule-de-bois !Qu'est ce qu'ils sont fragiles...Dans ma jeunesse, on allait dans les bars moldus pour boire de la Devils Spring Vodka !Ah, c'était le bon vieux temps... :)

 _Tous les professeurs aiment ça_

 **Septima Vector :** Moi aussi cette nuit m'a épuisée !Et pas dans le sens où vous le pensez...

 **Filius Flitwick :** Euh...je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ?

 **Severus Rogue :** Tant mieux pour vous Filius !Et Septima, arrête d'exposer notre vie sexuelle aux yeux de tous !

 **Filius Flitwick :** ...D'accord, je crois que je viens de comprendre...o_o :vomis:

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Severus, Septima, je crois qu'il est grand temps maintenant que vous annonciez définitivement le nouveau statut de votre relation !

 **Septima Vector :** Ce sera avec joie Albus ! =D

 **Severus Rogue :** o_O

 **Septima Vector est "en couple" avec Severus Rogue.**

 _Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore ,Minerva McGonagall et 178 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Harry Potter :** Houla...Si vous pouviez nous prévenir avant de nous annoncer une telle chose professeurs, parce que je crois que Neville vient de s'évanouir !

 _Daphne Greengrass, Ron Weasley et 63 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Severus Rogue :** Si vous pouviez faire de même Mr Potter...

 **Septima Vector :** Oh non Sévy chéri, Harry et Neville sont de gentils petits sorciers très doués !Excuse-toi s'il te plaît mon Snapinou !

 **Blaise Zabini :** Voilà les surnoms...;p

 _Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones et 94 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Severus Rogue :** Je m'excuse pour mes propos dégradants envers Messieurs Potter et Londubat.

 _Septima Vector, Harry Potter et Neville Londubat aiment ça_

 **Theodore Nott :** Ah !Snapinou s'est excusé !

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça_

 **Septima Vector :** Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je lui interdit de distribuer des heures de retenue ! :)

 _Severus Rogue aime ça_

 **Severus Rogue :** :sourire sadique:

 **Septima Vector :** Mais n'en donne tout de même pas à tout ce qui bouge, hein Sévy chéri ?

 _Tout Poudlard est rassuré_

 **Severus Rogue :** Oui ma Septimignonne...

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** "Voilà le surnom" le retour... xD

 **Ginny Weasley :** :p

 **Hermione Granger :** Sleon une édtue de l'Uvinertisé de Cmabrigde, l'odrre des letrtes dnas un mot n'a pas d'ipmrotncae, la suele chsoe ipmrotnate ets que la pmeirère et la drenèire soinet à la bnnoe pclae.Le rsete peut êrte dnas un dsérorde ttoal et vuos puoevz tujoruos lrie snas porlbème.C'est prace que le creaveu hmauin ne lit pas chuaqe ltetre elle-mmêe, mias le mot cmome un tuot.

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça_

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Excellent Miss Granger !Vous nous avez tous bluffés ! :D

 **Susan Bones :** Bravo Mione !Mais c'est quoi l'Université de Cambridge ?

 _164 personnes aiment ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** Merci professeur, ainsi que Susan et ceux qui ont aimé ;).L'Université de Cambridge est une grande école moldue d'Angleterre. :)

 _Tous les nés-moldus aiment ça_

 **Läåvlâáāvv Brøwń :** C nOormâLL çi jeeuh nes pà cmpRri ???

 **Daphne Greengrass :** Oui, c'est parce que toi tu es un cas à part...

 **Läåvlâáāvv Brøwń :** Oo ¡Mèersy ç gentii !

 **Daphne Greengrass :** Oh de rien !Tu sais, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te dire que tu es trop conne pour comprendre les trucs que racontent les gens dotés d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne !

 _Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbot, Ginny Weasley et 245 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Hannah Abbot :** MDR x_x Rien que pour comprendre ce que tu viens de dire, il va lui falloir 3 mois !!!XD

 _Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter, Diane Carter et 264 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Läåvlâáāvv Brøwń :** ?

 **Hannah Abbot :** Qu'est-ce que je disais !!!xD

 _Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et 378 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Lord Voldemort :** Ce site est génial !

 _Tous les Mangemorts aiment ça_

 **Bellatrix Lestrange :** Sauf votre respect, ce site est Moldu Maître...

 **Lord Voldemort :** Alors ce site est nul !

 _Tous les Mangemorts aiment ça_

 **Lord Voldemort :** Et vous, arrêtez d'approuver comme des petits chiens !

 _Tous les Mangemorts aiment ça_

 **Theodore Nott a changé son nom en Theo Nott.**

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ah bah voilà !Depuis le temps que je te dit de le faire...

 **Theo Nott :** C'est pour faire plaisir à ma Lune... 3 :3

 _Luna Lovegood aime ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ah ouais, en fait tu t'en fout de mon avis :(

 **Theo Nott :** Mais non, même si je tiens beaucoup à elle, je ne l'ai pas fait que pour Luna !Tu m'as tellement saoulé avec cette histoire de nom... ;p

 _Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley aiment ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ah !Je crois que je préfère le Theo qui n'est pas niais !

 _Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood aiment ça_

 **Theo Nott :** Maaaiiiis,eeeuuhh...:(

 _Blaise Zabini aime ça_

 **Lord Voldemort :** Déprime.Du haut de mes 75 ans, je n'arrive même pas à tuer un gamin qui en a 16...='(

 **Harry Potter :** C'est la vie cui cui cui !:)

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça_

 **Lord Voldemort :** Et en plus, il me nargue !Sur MON mur !Raaaaahhhhh !!!

 **L'événement "Soirée pyjama des Gryffondor" a été créé.**

 **Blaise Zabini :** Je peux venir moi aussi ?

 _Tous les garçons aiment ça_

 **Ginny Weasley :** Non c'est que pour les filles !;p Il y aura moi, Mione, Pans', Padma, Hannie, Daphne, Luna, Cho, Sue, et Didi.

 **Harry Potter :** C'est de la discrimination !Espèces de sexistes !;)En plus, vous kidnappez nos femmes !

 _Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott et 2 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Hannah Abbot :** C'est plus un kidnapping si on y va de notre plein gré !

 **Theo Nott :** Nan, c'est juste que Gin' a voulu créer un club féministe clandestin...

 _Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter et 74 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Daphne Greengrass à partagé un lien: "Album photos Soirée pyj' des Gryffondor".**

 **Theo Nott :** Ouaaahhh...Si on m'avait dit que Luna était comme ça, je serais avec elle depuis longtemps !!!o_O

 **Drago Malefoy :** *

 **Harry Potter :** *

 **Ron Weasley :** *

 **Blaise Zabini :** *

 **Neville Londubat :** *

 **Cedric Diggory :** *

 **Evan Rosier :** *

 **Ernie McMillan :** *

 _Toutes les filles qui ont participé à la soirée pyjama aiment ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Eeeuuuhhh...par contre, désolé de jouer les rabat-joie mais il me semble que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas leur meuf dans cette liste, si je ne m'abuse...N'est-ce pas Evan, Neville, Drago et Ernie ?

 **Neville Londubat :** Hum hum...

 **Blaise Zabini :** Désolé pour ce que je vais faire les gars, mais c'est trop tentant :

Alors, étant donné que Neville tourne autour de notre petite Greengrass depuis un bon moment, ça nous fait un couple.Pour Ernie, je dirais Padma parce que sinon ça ne colle pas avec le reste de ma tirade.Evan nous avait avoué (en 3ème année, donc ça date) qu'il avait Susan dans sa ligne de mire.Et il ne reste plus que...

 **Daphné Greengrass :** *

 **Padma Patil :** *

 **Susan Bones :** *

 **Ginny Weasley :** C'est vrai mon chéri ?

 **Blaise Zabini :** Bien sur ma biche ! Mais, c'est bizarre, personne n'a essayé de trouver le dernier couple !;p

 **Drago Malefoy :** Blaise, attention...

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ah, voilà un des deux protagonistes !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Tu ne pourras pas te plaindre que je ne t'ai pas prévenu...

 **Blaise Zabini :** Pour l'autre, c'est simple, il faut juste chercher celle qui n'est pas encore en couple et que je n'ai pas citée çi dessus... :)

 **Pansy Parkinson :** o_o

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ah, Ron, tu peux féliciter ta Pansy chérie, je crois qu'elle a trouvé xD

 **Hermione Granger :** o_o

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ah, ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas manifestée Hermy chérie, c'est notre Dragon national qui va être content !XD

 **Drago Malefoy a quitté la conversation.**

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ah, j'ai touché la corde sensible apparemment xD Qu'est-ce que je me marre !!!MDR

 **Susan Bones :** Mais Blaise, tu étais sérieux pour les couples que tu as cités tout à l'heure ?

 **Evan Rosier :** En tout cas, pour moi il était sérieux... '~'

 _Susan Bones aime ça_

 **Susan Bones :** :)

 **Daphné Greengrass :** Euh...Neville ?

 **Neville Londubat :** Oui...

 **Daphné Greengrass :** Tu m'aime vraiment ?

 **Neville Londubat :** ...umum...

 _Daphné Greengrass aime ça_

 **Daphné Greengrass :** 3

 **Ernie McMillan :** Avant que tu ne me pose la question Padma, oui, je t'aime comme un fou, et je comptais te le dire pour ton anniversaire dans 1 mois, mais le destin en a fait autrement...Sache que mon amour pour toi est sans limites, et que jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier... 3

 **Padma Patil :** Rhhooo...Tu es trop mignon Ernie !!!=3

 _Ernie McMillan aime ça_

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley :** Blaise, même si je sais que tu as créé des couples et qu'ils sont heureux d'avoir eu un sacré coup de main, n'ignore pas que tu as fait beaucoup de mal à Drago...

 **Blaise Zabini :** Oui, je sais...Pas besoin de me faire la leçon !

 **Diane Carter :** Justin a raison, alors tu vas lui parler autrement pauvre crétin !

 **Blaise Zabini :** Si tu l'aimes mais que tu n'ose pas lui dire,

fais appel à mes services une autre fois s'il te plaît Didi...

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley :** C'est vrai ???

 **Diane Carter :** ... :)

 _Justin Finch-Fletchley aime ça_


	7. Voyage voyage

**Hey ! Aujourd'hui j'ai du temps, donc je publie ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes autres fanfics sont en cours d'écriture, de relecture et d'amélioration, donc je pense que vous en aurez au moins une nouvelle l'année prochaine (blague de profs) ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Ginny Weasley aime: "Quand ton mec joue les entremetteurs...".**

 _Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et 154 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** C'était pour leur bien chérie ! Et puis, les deux autres amoureux nous l'ont bien fait aussi... :sourire hypocrite: ;)

 **Neville Londubat et Daphné Greengrass sont en couple.**

 **Evan Rosier et Susan Bones sont en couple.**

 **Ernie McMillan et Padma Patil sont en couple.**

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley et Diane Carter sont en couple.**

 _Conversation privée Hermione-Blaise :_

 **Hermione Granger :** Blaise, est-ce que...Malefoy... m'aime...vraiment ???

 **Blaise Zabini :** Je sais pas.

 **Hermione Granger :** Tu sais très bien que je sais que tu sais !

 **Blaise Zabini :** Oula !Ça va me demander un peu de temps pour démêler tout ça...Tu me repose la question dans un an ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Blaise...

 **Blaise Zabini :** ...

 **Hermione Granger :** ...

 **Blaise Zabini :** ...Oui,c'est bon...

 **Hermione Granger :** Allez !!!

 **Blaise Zabini :** Si il apprend que je t'ai TOUT avoué, je suis bon pour les cachots du manoir Malefoy...

 **Hermione Granger :** Je crois qu'avec tout ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, tu ne peux pas plus t'enfoncer...

 **Blaise Zabini :** Bon, ok.Il t'aime depuis le premier jour.Il me l'a avoué il y a deux ans, pendant les vacances d'été.Il t'insulte pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et ça le brise, mais il est quand même content car dans ces moments là il partage de véritables instants de complicité avec toi, comme la fois où vous avez révélé à tout le monde qu'on s'aimait mutuellement, Gin' et moi,où que vous êtes montés sur la scène ensemble quand vous avez récupéré vos prix au bal d'Halloween.Il était désespéré quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Ronald, et il a sauté de joie quand tu nous as défendus en mettant en péril ton couple.D'ailleurs, le combat dans le parc, c'était aussi pour toi qu'il l'a fait.Pour te prouver qu'il vallait mieux que Ron.Mais fais attention avec Drago, il se cache derrière un masque, en réalité il est très sensible, et il est vraiment gentil et attentionné quand il veut.

 **Hermione Granger :** Merci Blaise, je savais que je pouvais compter sur ta sincérité...

 **Blaise Zabini :** Mais la vraie question est: est-ce que TOI tu l'aimes ?

 **Hermione Granger :** ...

 **Blaise Zabini :** Alors ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Oui.

 **Hermione Granger a quitté la conversation.**

 **L'événement "Voyage en France" a été créé.**

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Nous partons avec les 6ème et 7ème années pendant une durée pour l'instant indéterminée.Rendez-vous ce samedi à 5h30 (du matin) dans la Grande Salle.Différents accompagnateurs serons avec nous, je vous laisse la surprise de les découvrir par vous-même !;)

 _Tous les 6ème et 7ème années aiment ça_

 **Ron Weasley :** QUOI ?!? À 5 heures et demie du matin !?!Mais il a perdu la tête !Je fais la grasse matinée moi, le samedi !!!

 **Pansy Parkinson :** De toutes façons tu ne pense qu'à bouffer et à roupiller alors...

 _Tous les Weasley aiment ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** OOOOHHHHH !!!!!Clash de couple !!!

 **Drago Malefoy :** Ta gueule Blaise.

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ok...

 **Theo Nott :** La soumission...

 **Harry Potter :** C'est bizarre, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu...

 _Hannah Abbot, Ron Weasley, Diane Carter et 74 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** Moi je sais, moi je sais, nananananèreu !:p

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley :** Mais quoi spécifiquement ?De toutes manières tu sais tout alors... ;)

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** Je sais qui va accompagner eu nananananère !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Dis donc tu nous cache des choses Granger !

 **Astoria Greengrass :** Comme quoi ???

 **Drago Malefoy :** Le fait qu'en vrai elle ait trois ans...

 _Theo Nott, Evan Rosier et 35 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Arrête Drago, maintenant tout le monde sait que tu ne le pense pas vraiment !

 **Drago Malefoy :** ...

 **Hermione Granger :** Blaise, laisse-le tranquille s'il te plaît.

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ok...

 **Drago Malefoy :** :)

 **Cormac McLaggen et Astoria Greengrass sont "en couple".**

 **Harry Potter :** Que tous ceux qui pensent qu'ils se sont bien trouvés aiment ce commentaire.

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça_

 **Astoria Greengrass :** Rhhoooo...Merci !!! :D

 **Drago Malefoy :** Effectivement, deux nodocéphales antropophitèques analphabètes et qui plus est, grippeminauds ensemble c'est pas mal !

 _Harry Potter, Theo Nott et 90 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Astoria Greengrass :** Tu veux que mon mec te casse la gueule, l'albinos ?

 **Drago Malefoy :** Euh...par contre c'est qui ton mec, Greengrass ?

 **Astoria Greengrass :** Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?!?Je sors avec CORMAC !!!

 _Läåvlâáāvv Brøwń, Cormac McLaggen et Pàãrvátï Pâtîl aiment ça_

 **Drago Malefoy :** Ah bon ?Je savais pas que t'étais lesbienne !

 _Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger et 184 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** XD ;)

 **Drago Malefoy :** :)

 **Hermione Granger :** :)

 **Blaise Zabini :** Bon, les deux tourtereaux, quand est-ce que vous allez vous avouer tout votre amour l'un pour l'autre ?Parce que le public s'impatiente la...

 **Drago Malefoy :** Cher public, sachez qu'on vous emmerde, Granger et moi.

 _Hermione Granger aime ça_

 **Hannah Abbot :** Et galant en plus !Tu as mis le nom de Mione avant le tiens !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Oh non, commence pas Abbot, parce que ma baguette me démange, et je crois que St Potty ne pourra rien faire pour toi cette fois-ci...

 _Hermione Granger aime ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** Et puis je crois qu'en parlant du public, Blaise t'incluait dans le groupe...Et donc, comme le dit si bien Drago: on t'emmerde.

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça_

 **Theo Nott :** Oh !Tu l'appeles par son prénom maintenant !Trop mimi :3

 **Drago Malefoy :** Theo, même si tu es mon ami et que tu est bon en sortilèges, je ne suis pas sûr que tu vaille grand chose contre les deux meilleurs sorciers de ta promotion...

 _Hermione Granger aime ça_

 **Luna Lovegood :** Ah !Il lui a fait un compliment !

 **Hermione Granger :** Luna, ne suis pas la voie de ton mec s'il te plaît...C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça, je n'ai pas envie qu'un Avada Kedavra t'arrive PAR HASARD entre les deux yeux...

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça_

 **Ginny Weasley :** Ah, donc ça veut dire que tu serais prête à tuer pour lui...C'est beau l'amour quand même... 3

 **Hermione Granger :** BON, MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT, J'EN AI MARRE.VOUS NOUS FAITES CHIER LÀ !!!C'EST BON, ON A COMPRIS QUE VOUS VOULIEZ NOUS VOIR ENSEMBLE, PAS BESOIN DE NOUS POUSSER ENCORE PLUS L'UN VERS L'AUTRE !PUTAIN !TOUT LE MONDE ÉTAIT BIEN TRANQUILLE AVANT QUE BLAISE RAMÈNE SA FACE DE GLAND !!!

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Oh !J'ai peur, Hermione s'énerve en MAJUSCULE !

 **Drago Malefoy :** CASSE-TOI OÙ JE TE FERAIS COMPRENDRE CE QU'ELLE A DIT À COUPS DE DOLORIS !

 _Hermione Granger aime ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ok, ok...Pas besoin de s'énerver pour une broutille !

 **Drago Malefoy :** CASSE . TOI .

 **Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbot, Theo Nott, Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley ont quitté la conversation.**

 **Hermione Granger :** Merci :)

 **Drago Malefoy :** Merci :)

 **Hermione Granger :** Ah !En même temps ;)

 **Drago Malefoy :** Eh ouais... :D

 **Hermione Granger :** ...euh...

 **Drago Malefoy :** ...hum hum...

 **Hermione Granger :** Bon ben...Salut ?

 **Drago Malefoy :** ...euh...ouais, salut !

 **Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ont quitté la conversation.**

 **Ron Weasley :** Pfff...5h40 et le vieux n'est toujours pas là...Y en a qui ont faim ici !

 **Susan Bones :** En fait...je crois qu'il n'y a que toi pour avoir faim à même pas 6h du mat'!

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça_

 **Albus Dumbledore :** J'arrive, chers élèves, j'arrive !

 **Harry Potter :** Vous croyez qu'il est en train de faire quoi ?

 **Blaise Zabini :** Sûrement encore dans son lit à copuler avec McGonagall...

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Je ne vous permet pas Mr Zabini !Une semaine de colle à la rentrée pour manque de respect envers un professeur !

 **Gred Weasley :** Nous, on dirait plutôt...

 _Forge Weasley aime ça_

 **Forge Weasley :** ...ProFESSEur !

 _Gred Weasley, Lee Jordan, Harry Potter et 167 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Sirius Black :** Fred et George, toujours aussi drôles...;p

 **Harry Potter :** SIRIUS !!!Je suis tellement content d'avoir de tes nouvelles !Mais comment ça se fait que tu aies accès à Poudbook ?

 **Remus Lupin :** Nous sommes accompagnateurs pour votre voyage scolaire Harry !

 _Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Émilie Granville, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour et Percy Weasley aiment ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** Oh !:o Remus, Tonks, Fleur, les frères Weasley, vous êtes là aussi !

 **Nymphadora Tonks :** Eh oui ! Heureuse d'enfin te revoir Hermione !

 **Bill Weasley :** Salut !;)

 **Charlie Weasley :** Hellooooo !!!=D

 **Fleur Delacour :** Contente de vous retrouver, après tout ce temps !:)

 **Percy Weasley :** Wow.L'école a bien changé, mais je suis toujours aussi heureux d'y retourner !Et je vois que "L'Histoire de Poudlard" a trouvé de nouveaux adeptes ;)

 _Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy aiment ça_

 **Gred Weasley :** Coooooool !!!Forge, tu crois que...

 **Forge Weasley :** ...on pourrait tester les Pétenfleur sur Percy ?Et...

 **Gred Weasley :** ...les Voxylophone sur Charlie !

 **Forge Weasley :** C'est ce que j'allais dire !

 _Gred Weasley aime ça_

 **Blaise Zabini :** ...dirent-ils sur un site public.

 **Ginny Weasley :** Tsss...

 **Harry Potter :** Eh ben, ça fait un sacré choc de vous revoir, ça faisait longtemps !Et d'ailleurs, qui est Émilie ?

 **Sirius Black :** C'est ma compagne...Elle est Française, et brune avec de grands yeux bleus...Que dis-je,magnifique !!!

 _Émilie Granville aime ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** Enchantée, Émilie !Je suis Hermione, la meilleure amie d'Harry.

 **Émilie Granville :** Moi de même, Hermione !J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, et je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer !

 **Harry Potter :** Bonjour !Je suis content que mon parrain ait enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie !

 _Sirius Black et Émilie Granville aime ça_

 **Nymphadora Tonks :** Oui c'est certain, au moins maintenant qu'ils sortent ensemble on ne l'entendra plus se morfondre "Elle ne veut pas de moi, je suis trop moche et trop bête pour elle...Ouin, ouin, ouin, que Merlin me vienne en aide !"

 _Émilie Granville aime ça_

 **Hannah Abbot :** Ah, ils se connaissaient déjà avant ?

 **Nymphadora Tonks :** Bien sûr, elle était dans notre classe à Poudlard, et je crois bien que c'était la seule insensible au charme de "Sirius, le tombeur"(voix sensuelle) :vomis pour ce que je viens de dire:

 **Sirius Black :** Eh, arrêtez de parler de nous comme si on était pas là !Mais d'ailleurs, où est Ron ?

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Oh, sûrement est-il allé faire un tour dans les cuisines...

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça_

 **Remus Lupin :** Oh, d'ailleurs, félicitations aux élèves nouvellement en couple !

 _Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Blaise Zabini et tous les autres élèves qui sortent ensemble aiment ça_

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Eh voilà, le voyage peut commencer !

 **Dean Thomas :** Attendez professeur, vous allez oublier Ron !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Oh, Thomas, je pense que si on l'oubliait, tout le monde ne s'en tiendrait que mieux, et surtout les professeurs qui n'auront pas à payer sa charge de repas...

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça_


End file.
